Obadiah Stane (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Obadiah Stane, also known as Iron Monger (sometimes known as Metal Monger) was the main antagonist in the 2008 Marvel Cinematic Universe film Iron Man. He is the one who orchestrates Stark's kidnapping by the terrorists, and he is also the primary cause of Howard Stark's demise. He was portrayed by Jeff Bridges. Biography Stane was a businessman who headed Stark Industries after the death of Stark's father and became the firm's second-in-command when the younger Stark came of age. Stane had cooperated with the Ten Rings terrorists in Afghanistan to kill Stark and take over Stark Industries. The Ten Rings soon found out who the target was and felt they hadn't been paid enough to kill Stark. They kept him alive to use for their own advantage by having him build them the Jericho missile. Following Stark's return from Afghanistan, he appears to assist Stark's attempt to refocus the company away from arms manufacturing. While Tony is working on his suit Stane starts to take over Stark Industries by sending weapons to both sides of the war. After Ten Rings finds the remnants of the prototype armor, Stane makes a new deal with them to deliver the prototype to him, but ultimately betrays the group and has them killed, stealing the Mark I armour. While working on building his own, bigger, more powerful suit he discovered that Tony's assistant Virginia "Pepper" Potts found out about his plans so he steals Stark's arc reactor from his chest to power his new suit and leaves Stark for dead. After Pepper discovers his plans, she and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents go to arrest him but they are no match for his new suit. After he is about to kill Pepper, Stane discovers that Tony is alive and has come to save Pepper. The two then engage in a huge final battle over the Stark Industries building. The duel intensifies with every second, and both combatants display the fullest extents and limitations of their suits' capabilities and weaponry, destroying vast amounts of public property across the city. Obadiah easily overpowers Iron Man in every way. In the final moments of the battle, with Stark's power supply running low, he has Pepper overload the prototype large-scale arc reactor found at the complex. Stane is knocked unconscious by the blast, and he with his suit tumble into the generator, causing an explosion that kills him and destroys the armor. His death is later covered up by S.H.E.I.L.D, who release a story that Stane has dissapeared while on vacation, onboard an airplane of questionable engineering. Personality To the public Stane was a devoted and loyal friend to Howard Stark and his son Tony Stark, he had helped Howard build his company from the ground up and then later ran it when Stark died however once Tony returned he was forced to step down he and Stark still remained close friends though, Stane even gave an affectionate speech and covered for Tony claiming he was working too hard when in reality he was gambling. As the film goes on Stane becomes notably darker, he was shown to be incredibly sly and manipulative as he was able to convince the board of directors of Stark Enterprises to kick him out of Stark Enterprises and even had connections to the Ten Rings, a group of terrorists that abducted Stark. Just near the end is when Stane's true personality was revealed, he was a cruel, ruthless, arrogant and murderous businessman willing to do whatever it takes to get back to the top even if it meant killing his former friend and anyone who would dare to get in his way. He was not above killing somebody if they had displeased him which he did with Raza and the rest of the Ten Rings. Stane was shown to have a deep resentment towards Stark although he hides this well, Stane also appears to have an inferiority complex which was shown while fighting Tony in the Iron Monger suit he proudly claims "my suit is superior in every way!" However despite his resentment Stane has some little respect for Tony Stark, just before he attempted to kill him Stane even comments "your father would have been proud." Stane was also a massive sadist, he cruelly taunted a dying Tony Stark and informs him that he'll be forced to kill Pepper Potts and even calls her death his fault. Gallery Obadiah Stane.png|Stane accepting an award in Tony Stark's place at an award ceremony Obadiah Stane 2.png|Stane listening to Stark's speech Obadiah Stane 3.png|Stane is unimpressed when Stark claims he no longer wishes to make weapons Obadiah Stane 4.png|Stane having a photograph taken with Stark Obadiah Stane 5.png|Stane incapacitating one of the terrorists he ordered to kidnap Stark Obadiah Stane 6.png|Stane speaking with Stark's associate, Pepper Potts Obadiah Stane 7.png|Stane showing Stark his true nature and leaving him to die after removing his arc reactor and showing his evil grin Obadiah Stane 8.png|Stane observing the Iron Monger suit Obadiah Stane 9.png|Stane wearing the Iron Monger suit Obadiah Stane 10.png|Stane attempting to kill Stark on the roof of Stark Industries Obadiah Stane 11.png|Stane being electrocuted as the arc reactor is switched on Stane's death.png|Stane is killed in an explosion after tumbling into the arc reactor Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Warlords Category:Business Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Male Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Greedy Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Big Bads Category:Warmonger Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Envious Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Usurper Category:Successful Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace